1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment, methods and systems for containing spilt cargo and material floating in water. The invention is particulary directed toward spill containment equipment attachable to a ship or off-shore derrick, and quickly deployable therefrom by a single person to confine spilt materials such as oil and the like to a close proximity to the structure from which the material spilt.
2. Background of the Invention
A variety of past art patents disclose information pertaining to the containment of spilt cargo and material floating in water around ships or off-shore derricks, particulary spilt oil. Additional information to that herein disclosed pertaining to the containment of spilt materials around ships or derricks may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,249,834, 2,682,151, 4,015,431, 3,818,708 and 4,000,532. No such apparatuses, systems, or methods are seen to be as efficient at containing split material, and which are at the same time as rapidly deployable as the marine spill containment apparatus and method of this disclosure.